The continued proliferation of digital content items has led to an increase in the availability of such content items, as well as an increase in the availability of electronic devices and applications used for consuming these content items. For instance, users may consume textual content items, such as electronic books (eBooks) and other types of textual content items on an assortment of electronic devices. As the number of textual content items and devices for consuming textual content items continues to increase, users are ever more interested in enhancing their experiences while consuming these content items. For example, content items may be available in a variety of different languages. Thus, some users may be interested in consuming content items in more than just one language. For instance, users may consume content items in multiple languages to improve their fluency in a target language, to review the quality of a translation, or for various other reasons.